


Let It Snow

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [165]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Its snowing in Greece, and Milo's excited. Aphrodite is unimpressed- that's not snow. He knows real snow.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-11-2017)

“It’s snowing!” Milo bursts into the greenhouses of Pisces apple-cheeked and beaming. Aphrodite looks up from his re-potting to glance out the window, unimpressed. Winter in Greece is a wet, rainy affair. Nothing like a proper winter in Sweden or Greenland.

“That’s not snow, it’s sleet. Won’t stick.” He evaluates, and Milo rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically.

“Gods on Olympus, ‘Dite. We are in  _Greece._  That is  _snow._ ” He flails a hand in the direction of the windows. “It’s winter! And it’s snowing!” Aphrodite gives him an unimpressed look.

“Winter doesn’t happen in Greece. We’ve discussed this, Milo. Winter happens in other places, but not in Greece.” He said with a longsuffering air. Milo groans softly, flopping down on the strategically-placed fainting couch.

“Not this again, just let me have my fun.” He whines. Aphrodite raises one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“You have not seen winter, precious child of the sun.” He begins dramatically, and Milo moans, covering his face with one hand. “You have not seen winter until you have been snowed in for weeks on end. You have not seen winter until your eyelashes have frozen shut from the tears brought on by the relentless, stinging wind. You haven’t seen winter until you’ve had to power the generator with your own Cosmo to prevent yourself from freezing to death. You haven’t seen winter until you’ve had to shovel six feet of snow away from your door just to get more firewood.” He props one gloved hand on his hip.

“I get the picture,” Milo groans, but Aphrodite isn’t do he yet, a wicked little smirk touching his lips.

“You haven’t seen winter until you’ve had icicles of your own snot dripping from your nose.” He says wickedly, and Milo squeals in disgust. “You haven’t seen winter until you’re bundled in enough layers that you can’t even walk properly, but have to waddle. You haven’t seen winter until you realize that even the slightest amount of wetness on your feet means you’ve been sentenced to trench foot.” Milo shrieks in distress, and Aphrodite finally relents.

“You haven’t seen winter, oh child of the Mediterranean.” he says, stripping off his gardening gloves and patting Milo’s head. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
